


令和的福尔摩斯

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 因为真风的新剧【福尔摩斯】而衍生的小脑洞。玩了很多梗。欢快的小短篇。
Kudos: 4





	令和的福尔摩斯

彼时我初来乍到，对这个海边都市知之甚少，只是迫切地在找一个合适的落脚之地。钱包里薄薄的几张纸钞阻止了内心独居的想法，我需要别人来分摊房租，而正是这个原因，我在房屋中介的引荐下见到了他。我们刚见面时他第一句话就惊得我目瞪口呆，他说：“看得出来，你一定是在被海围绕的地方长大的，而且你是一名医生。”

“为什么这样说？”我问他。

“这很简单，因为你皮肤黝黑，身材矮小，动作豪放不羁，这说明你经常在海滩的烈日下行走，你知道，我在冲绳经常见到这种人。”他得意洋洋地说着，“或许你没注意到，但是你口鼻附近的肌肤比起其他地方更白，这说明你经常要戴口罩。”

“谢谢你的推理。”我对他翻了个白眼，“日本是个被海环绕的岛国，从我会讲一口流利的日语来看，你的推理确实没错。不过，我老家不在冲绳，我更不是医生，如果你有注意到现在正是阳光热烈的八月，以及疫情正在肆虐的话，或许可以明白我为什么会被晒出口罩的印子。”

他有几秒没说出话，脸色从青转白，最后涨红一片，甚是精彩，如果我脸皮够厚，肯定想拿出手机把这有趣的一幕记录下来。不过我要是这样做了，他如今大概不会是我的室友兼朋友了。

我们合租的房子在一条幽深街道的尽头，二楼的221室，隔音效果很好，但依旧挡不住他房间半夜传出的小提琴声。那时而高亢抑郁，时而欢欣雀跃到古怪的琴声扰得我睡不着，我们为此争吵了许久，他的鹰钩鼻几乎要戳到我的脸上都不肯退让，直到达成了仅在午夜十一点之后不准发出噪音的和解。

我的朋友，某种意义上的天才，一直等到他正式成为我的室友之后我才发现，他到底有着一颗怎样惊人的大脑。

那是一个周五的傍晚，我带着难得的好心情回家，想象着即将到来的美好周末。但这快乐很快被满屋的烟雾驱散，是的，我的朋友正在屋子里举行某种古怪的仪式，把自己献祭给肺癌之神的仪式。

“如果你内心有一丝对别人的在意，就请考虑下二手烟的危害。”

我打开所有的通风窗口，试图拯救这座可怜的房子。而我的朋友，他正无精打采地坐在角落的沙发上，瘦削而苍白的脸整个都埋进了烟斗的雾气中。

“你比平时晚到十五分零二十九秒。”他搓着那双细长的神经质的双手大声嚷嚷着，“你去了附近的超市对不对，而且还花费了六百八十块买了芝士蛋糕。”

“这你是怎么知道的？”我环抱双臂眯着眼看他。

“我的朋友，动动你僵硬的脑子吧，趁那些可怜的脑髓还没坏死之前。”他说，“你总是在看，而不是在观察，你明白这两者的区别吗？”

“不明白。”我又补上一句，“至少看起来没有你明白。”

这话似乎对他很受用，他继续用高亢的音调说着，“你的鞋底沾了泥巴，你看，它们还是湿润的，下午4点钟的时候下了场暴雨，沾上泥土看起来很正常是不是。但是仔细想想我的朋友，咱们这周围都是柏油路面，唯一能想到的只有后街的那个公园，而在它的对面就是我们常去的超市。我还注意到，你今天出门时没有带伞，而从一周前开始你就对那家超市新推出的芝士蛋糕很感兴趣......综合这些条件，再上天赐给你的大脑好好想想的话就能得出结论，你在回来的路上跑去超市避雨，在那看到了垂涎已久的芝士蛋糕......“

在提到“芝士蛋糕”几个字的时候我注意到他在咽口水，但我假装没有看到，继续听他编下去。

“昨天芝士蛋糕留下了六个没有卖完，今天会打7折，你一定买了它对不对。”他的眼睛隔着鹰钩鼻闪闪发光，“而且你手上还沾了一点奶油，你参加了试吃会是不是？哈哈哈哈，就是这么简单，只要你认真观察......”

“我的朋友。”我打断了他的话，“我想告诉你三点，第一，我每天回来都会抄近路走那个公园。第二，那家店的折价芝士蛋糕从没留到过中午12点，如果你认真观察的话。然后第三，我告诉过你我最近在上烘培课，如果你有认真听我说话的话。”

说完这些，我拿出手机记录下他脸上精彩的表情，直到他因为恼怒和羞耻而抓起报纸挡住脸，只剩下烟斗升腾起的烟雾飘荡在房间中。

“hello？”

我试着呼唤他，但没有回应，好像有点玩过头了，憋着笑说话真的很难，“你的推理至少中了十分之一，今天烘培课做的确实是芝士蛋糕。”

说着，我从背包里把甜点拿出来，在打开包装的时候，我明显看到一双眼睛正悄悄地从报纸后面探出来。

“我的推理真的中了？”

“嗯。”

我点点头，把后半句“尽管是蒙中的”给埋在了心底。

在吃掉一整个芝士蛋糕之后，他心满意足全身舒展着依靠着沙发，心不在焉地用指尖拨拉着小提琴开始制造噪音。

“我需要咖啡因，我需要浓度7%的咖啡因来拯救我的大脑。”

但很快，他就眼窝深陷，面容阴郁地叫唤起来。

“不，你不需要，你需要的只是一点新的案子，新的刺激，我的教授先生。”

“新的案子新的刺激？”他扔来一大摞信封，“看看这都是什么，年金的催款单，水电煤气的催款单，早腐朽在上个世纪的HNK催款单......”

“这是什么？”

我无视了他的喋喋不休，在那堆信件里抽出一张包装精美的纸片，仔细观察。他撇了几眼那纸片去，仔细打量几下皱起了眉头。

“写这纸片的人一定很有钱。”

“何以见得。”我翘着二郎腿问他。

“你看这纸张的硬度和光泽，绝非一般的小印刷厂出的货......不过，我哪来认识这般有钱的朋友？”他嘟嘟囔囔说着。

“你对自己的认识到是挺到位的......”

“一定是战书！”

“哈？”

“能花费这样的财力和精力寄这种东西来的，肯定对我抱有非同一般的执着。”说着，他一跃而起，在房间里快速踱步，又突然眼神发亮像想到了什么似的，“啊哈！我知道了，我知道是谁了。”

“是谁呢。”

“你看，这张纸的右下角有印字，能看到是什么吗？”

“是A和M吧。”我无精打采地回答。

“没错！就是那个女人。”他突然暴跳起来，语调变得高昂，“就是那个女人，我从之前就认识她，她是个美人，但心硬如石头，是个出了名的冒险家和欺诈师，艾德勒！。”

“但是，那个......”

“没有但是！”他大声地打断了我的话，“这就她递来的战书！”

“好吧，你开心就好。”

我摊了摊手。

“但是时间......这女人既然寄来战书，为何不写明时间，难道是为了考验我的推理能力？”

我的朋友，我就看着他这样念念叨叨地回去了房间，连那纸片都随手扔在了桌上。一整个晚上，他都不曾露面，直到第二天清晨。

我亲眼看着他带着深陷的眼窝和漆黑的黑眼圈，面容枯槁地从房间里跳出来，他用那双神经质的细长双手抓着我，鹰钩鼻直直对着我的眼睛。

“我明白了，是明天下午八点！那女人是想我去见她！”转瞬，他脸上又露出了得意忘形的笑容，“你想知道我是怎么推理出来的吗？”

“朋友。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“虽然我礼貌性地对你的推理很感兴趣，不过正确时间是今晚的六点。”

他不说话了。

“就写在那张纸的背面，如果你好好看的话，还有就是......”

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

他的吼叫打断了我后续的发言，为了耳膜着想，我决定还是闭嘴。因为我知道他和那女人过往的情史，他心底某些地方还装着她，那个身材高挑，有着硕大的眼睛和猫一样上扬嘴角的女人。我曾经很多次在深夜中看到，他抱着那女人的照片哭唧唧地像个女人，嘴里还念叨着我的斯嘉丽，不对，是我的德米特里......不对不对，德米特里不是男人吗。啊，我的安女王呜呜呜呜......

不过我是了解他的，我的室友，我的好友，以他死鸭子嘴硬的性格，是一辈子不会承认自己被甩了的这个事实的。

所以，算了，随他去吧。

我们是在下午五点半到达约定地点的，他对我的精心打扮表示了满意，用他的话说就是：“感谢你见证我此生最重要的一次决斗，作为令和最伟大犯罪艺术家，我对将在一切结束之后对你表达我最崇高的敬意。”

“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗。”我突然问他，“你说我是干什么的，还记得吗。”

“不记得了。”他故意扭过头去，不看我。

“你说我是医生，当时我觉得搞笑，但现在我真的有点信了，你真是个预言家。”

“怎么怎么！你是突然想去学医了吗？”他兴奋地转过头来。

“不，我的意思是，我现在几乎已经是出色的中二病诊断专家了。”

他的脸再次涨成了纳达尔主场的颜色，这让我觉得异常开心，并决定不告诉他接下来的真相，人生需要一点惊喜，不是吗。

正想着，我们走进了会场，周围的人西装革履，一个个打扮得异常正式。他似乎有点紧张，但在他拉住了我的手之后，我的心跳也加速了起来。“这是决斗前必然的紧张。”他解释说，“虽然我觉得我们应该站在悬崖边进行这场旷世决斗，但......那个女人好像喜欢这种无意义的装饰和气氛。”

“嘛......”

我随口附和着他，视线捕捉到了远处走来的两人。这时候，小天使突然敲打着我的良心，让我开始怀疑自己这样做到底对不对。

“我的好友，答应我，我们一辈子都是朋友对吧。”

好的，刚才一瞬间觉得他的鹰钩鼻有点帅一定是我失心疯了。我决定闭嘴，就让他这么一条路走到黑吧。

脑海里盘旋着对他的诅咒的时候，那女人发现了我们，她快步朝着这边走来，鞋跟撞击地面发出清脆的咔哒声。

“你们来了啊！”她脸上堆满了幸福的笑容，“我还以为你们不会来呢。”

“朝夏！まなと！”

他大叫着，没有冲过去，而是僵立在原地打颤。就像我预料的那样，还决斗？他在这女人面前毫无反抗能力。我翻了个白眼，跟朝夏打招呼，“贵安，好久不见，您依旧这么美丽。”

“哪儿的话，过奖了。”

穿着礼服的朝夏轻笑起来，挽住身边高个子男子的手臂亲切介绍：“这是我订婚男友，真風凉帆，是个侦探，你们还不认识吧。”

不不不，闻名整个西日本，有着巴斯克维尔的猎犬一样灵敏的鼻子，外号令和时代的福尔摩斯的大侦探真風已经无人不知无人不晓了好吗。

我看向身边的人，我的好友，他已经愣在原地几乎往生去了另一个世界。我脸上保持着镇定的微笑，用手肘对了怼他小声道：“那个纸片你难带没打开过吗，那个是婚礼请帖啊。”

“哈？”

好友的灵魂被我的话拽回来了一点，他像卡壳了机器人似的一下一下转过头来看我，苍白的嘴唇发出撕心裂肺的疑问：“A和M呢？不是Asaka Manato吗？”

“Asaka Manato个鬼啊，是A💗M好吗，Asaka and Makaze啊。”

“......”

他不说话了，灵魂继续被孟婆带走。

而完全没有理解现状的朝夏，依旧指着他，带着和善微笑跟真风介绍：“这位是望海风斗，我的前男友，是大学的数学教授，外号莫里亚提，业余爱好是写推理小说，你们以后可以多聊聊。”

真风不失风度地握了握他的手，当然，从我的视角来看，真风不过是轻轻捏了下一具摆放在大厅中央石像的手而已。

就这样，那天下午，我的好友——望海风斗，经历了人生中最惨痛的一次失恋。

又是一个周五，我依旧带着烘培教室的甜点回家，不过这次，是望海最爱吃的巧克力蛋糕，我知道的，芝士蛋糕在他心中只能排第二。

进门的时候一切都静悄悄的，仿佛压根就没人在，唯有一点点烟草的味道昭示着那个神经质，瘦削又怪脾气的男人还在这个房间。

我蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，看到坐在角落沙发上的他，正展开着一整张报纸挡在面前。而所有通风窗户早不知在什么时候都打开了，连同桌面和地板，在我不知道的时候变得干净整洁，甚至还摆上了一束玫瑰作为装饰。

这一切全然不像望海这个邋遢鬼生活的地方，我有些好奇，但还是照旧坐在对面的沙发，为他倒了咖啡。在我做这些的时候，对面的男人纹丝不动，只有拿着报纸的指尖微微颤抖。

他在紧张，为什么？

“我带了蛋糕回来。”

没有反应。

“你最喜欢的巧克力蛋糕哟。”

没有动静。

“你不吃我可就全吃了哦。”

我假装要去拿那蛋糕，但很快，从报纸后面深处的一只手就先我一步把蛋糕护住，带走，如同一只小怪兽的触须，飞速地把蛋糕拉回了报纸屏障的后面。

我笑眯眯地倚着沙发，用一只手支撑脑袋看他，“怎么了，我的大侦探今天心情不好？”

“那个。”

报纸后面的生物动了动，发出微弱的声音，随后一个小盒子朝着我扔了过来，我接住了它。正犹豫着要不要打开时候，又是一个小小的声音溜进了我的耳朵。

“happy birthday，きぃちゃん。”

我的视线扫过桌上的玫瑰，心跳开始加速。打开那个小盒子，里面是一个小而精致的金色项链，熠熠闪光。

而就在它旁边，有一张小卡片，我展开它，发现上面写着一句短短的话，风格一如我那神经质自傲又敏感的好友：

【致真彩希帆

我的好友

永远的好友

恒久不可破的感情

的确改变了我

恋情已于我远去，但

人生至此，感谢你的陪伴

——望海风斗】


End file.
